Quand l'amour ne suffit pas
by Audray
Summary: Lorelei et Rory sont de retour après leurs voyage. Mais la fin des vacances de Rory ne sera pas comme elle l'aura immaginée


Titre : Quand l'amour n'est pas assez fort Pour vous situez : Nous sommes dans l'été entre la saison 3 et la saison 4. Au retour des filles Gilmore. Mais est-ce que la fin des vacances de Rory seront comme elle l'a imaginée...  
  
Partie 1 Confrontation inattendu  
  
LORELEI : C'est merveilleux de voir Stars Hollow comme on la laissées  
  
RORY : Pas tout à fais! LORELEI : De quoi tu parles au juste? RORY : Heu de rien LORELEI : Ah, encore LUI RORY : Non je t'ai dit que j'Ai complètement oubliée Jess LORELEI :(surprise) Justement vous allez pouvoir en discutés  
  
Lorelei partie laissant Jess et Rory seuls et trop gêner pour parler  
  
RORY : Que fais-tu ici? JESS : Je ne serai pas capable de me pardonner tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit... RORY :(fâcher) Tant que je ne te dirai pas quoi JESS :(surpris) Que ce passe-t-il? RORY :Quoi!  
Tu ne sais pas encore pourquoi! Tu es pire que je pensais. Tu pars trois jours avant ma graduation, sans me dire pourquoi. Tu ne crois pas que pendant 2 mois j'Ai pu me sentir coupable de ton départ. JESS :(nerveux) Heu bah mon je n'y avait pas penser RORY : Mon voyage avec ma mère était supposées être la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, mais au lieu de cela j'ai passée 2 mois a me demandée ce que j'avais fait qui aurais pu te faire partir  
  
Rory partit ne laissant pas a Jess le temps de dire un seul mot.  
  
CHEZ LES FILLES GIMORE  
  
LORELEI : Et puis RORY : Disons confrontation inattendu  
  
DEVANT CHEZ LUKE  
  
LUKE : C'était quoi ça JESS : Disons... Confrontation inattendu  
  
À SUIVRE ....  
  
PARTIE 2 EXAMEN PSYCHOLOGIQUE  
  
DANS LA CHAMBRE DE RORY  
  
LORELEI : À quel conclusion en es-tu venue? RORY : Maman, je t'Ai dis 100 fois que je n'étais PAS amoureuse de Jess LORELEI : OK je voulais juste savoir.  
  
Quand Lorelei fut sortit, Rory ce mis a faire un examen psychologique...  
  
RORY : Oh mon Dieu, je suis encore amoureuse de Jess...  
  
CHEZ LUKE  
  
LUKE : Donc Jess, tu vas m'expliqué pourquoi tu est ''revenu'' t'installé chez moi sans prévenir JESS : Bah j'aimerais... LUKE : Tu connais les conditions! JESS : Oui LUKE : Et pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tombé? JESS : Parce que je l'aime. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un alors je ne vais pas laissé tombé aussi vite! LUKE : Pourquoi tu me dis ça a moi et pas a elle JESS : Parce quelle m'a repoussé LUKE : Lui as-tu expliqué  
  
Jess sortit de l'appartement et il ce dirigea vers la maison des filles Gilmore  
  
LOREEI : Allô, ha Jess JESS : Je peux voir Rory LORELEI : Rory...  
  
Quand Rory arriva elle fit signe a ça mère de partir.  
  
RORY : Quoi? JESS : Je voulais juste te dire que je suis revenu a Stars Hollow RORY :(surprise) Mais tu détestes cette ville! JESS : J'ai peut-être changer d'idée RORY : C'est dommage, mais moi non  
  
PARTIE 3 IL EST TROP TARD  
  
Un coup que Rory eut fermer la porte, Jess décida de partir pour New York. Mais comme il était fâcher, il eut un grave accident.  
  
CHEZ LES FILLES GILMORE Le téléphone sonna  
  
LUKE : J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle! LORELEI : Ça a l'air grave LUKE : Jess a eut un grave accident LORELEI : Ou LUKE : Hartford  
  
Lorelei raccrocha et alla chercher Rory  
  
LORELEI : En voiture RORY : Pourquoi LORELEI : Jess a eut un accident!  
  
Jusqu'à l'hôpital, Rory ne dis pas un seul mot. Quand elle vit Luke elle se dirigea immédiatement vers lui  
  
RORY : Ou? LUKE : La 312 mais..  
  
Trop tard Rory était déjà partit. Quand Rory vit Jess elle eut un choc.  
  
RORY : Jess que c'est-il passé? JESS :N'oublie pas une chose RORY : Quoi? JESS : Je t'aimerai toujours. Et je regrette de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt  
  
Ce fut les dernier mot que Jess prononça. Ses mots raisonnaient dans la tête de Rory comme si ils jouaient une partie de ping-pong.  
  
PARTIE 4  
  
Dans les jours qui suivirent le décès de Jess , Rory n'était plus l'ombre d'elle même. Elle avait beaucoup de difficulté a l'accepter. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir dit à Jess quelle l'aimait. mais en voulait aussi a Jess. Pourquoi était-il partit au moment ou elle était prête a lui pardonner. Pourquoi...  
  
LORELEI : Tu viens chez Luke RORY : Je suppose que je dois y aller! LORELEI : Rory oublie-le RORY :(fâcher) Je ne peux pas LORELEI : Pourquoi? RORY : Parce que je l'aime. Il est partit au moment ou je voulais lui pardonner. Te rends-tu compte  
  
DEVANT CHEZ LUKE  
  
LORELEI : Ça va? RORY :(triste) Bien sur que ça va, mon âme sœur est mort mais tout vas bien. Je suis heureuse tu ne peux pas savoir comment.  
  
Rory n'arriva pas a regarder Luke en face alors elle décida d'aller se réfugier dans ''leur endroit''. Elle n'y avait pas été depuis que Jess était mort. Il faut dire quelle n'était pas aller nul part depuis le décès.  
  
SUR LE PONT  
  
Rory vit une silhouette qui ressemblait étrangement a Jess. Pendant une seconde elle crut que c'était lui. Elle s'approcha lentement.  
  
RORY : Mais qui es-tu?(silence) Jess, mais tu es Jess JESS : Oui, j'avais besoin de te parler Rory. Il ne faut pas t'en faire, ce n'est pas de ta faute RORY : Mais Jess! JESS: Je serai toujours avec toi. Ne t'en fais pas, tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux que moi RORY : Mais c'est toi que j'aime LORELEI : Tu parles seul maintenant RORY : Non je parle a(cherchant Jess) Oui je parle toute seule LORELEI : Ne t'en fais pas JESS : Ta mère a raison!  
  
Rory chercha Jess des yeux. Mais elle ne vit personne elle continua donc son chemin sans ce soucier de ce qui venait de ce passer  
  
Rendu dans ça chambre Rory le vit de nouveau  
  
JESS : Je suis un fantôme, je serai toujours là pour te protéger! Je t'aime Rory Gilmore ne l'oublie jamais RORY :(les larmes aux yeux) Au revoir Jess Mariano.  
  
Après que Jess soit venu la voir pour la dernière fois, Rory refit ça vie. Mais elle n'oublie pas complètement Jess.  
  
Partit 5 Un passé douloureux...  
  
5 ans plus tard...  
  
Rory avait un nouveau copain depuis 3 ans. Il se nommait Marc. Tous deux s'entendait très bien. Mais Rory ne lui avait jamais parler de Jess. Elle lui avait parler de Dean, Lorelei, Luke, Sookie ect.. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais parler de Jess. Depuis 5 ans Rory n'avait pas prononcer le nom de Jess et elle n'était jamais retourner sur le pont. Car même si il était mort c'était ''leur'' endroit. Mais un matin de janvier, Rory devait faire un article sur le nouveau roman d'Oliver Twist. C'est alors que tout les souvenirs de son passé lui revient en tête. Jess... Elle ne l'avait toujours pas oublier après toutes ces années. Elle ce souvient alors de ce que Jess avait dit quand il était allé dans ça chambre. Je t'aime Rory Gilmore. Ses mots raisonnaient dans la tête de Rory. Même si Marc lui disait Je t'aime Rory ne ressentait pas la même sensation que quand c'était Jess. 


End file.
